Simple Charm and Wit
by one half ounce
Summary: A simple love story of Hermione and Blaise. Blaise uses his charm and wit to win Hermione's heart. Will it work? Let's hope so. Some sarcasm. RomanceHumor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated! I've been busy with school and all. this is my first chaptered fic. I hope you like it. It's not my usual Draco/Hermione shipping, but i wanted to write a fic with Blaise and Hermione. I think they go really cute together, but of course, not as cute as Draco and Hermione... Enough of my chit chatter. Here it is. Enjoy! ' '

* * *

"Zabini! Get out this instant! Other people need to use the bathroom too!" Her voice was shrill. It was quite obvious that Hermione Granger had gotten off the wrong side of the bed that day. It was best not to piss her off on a day like this. Of course, Blaise Zabini did not care if he angered the Head Girl any further. 

"Good morning, Granger," He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, smiling pleasantly at his Head companion.

"It is most definitely not a good morning today" Hermione snapped, but she halted in the doorway and stared at Blaise with a glazed look. Zabini looked highly amused and smirked at Hermione's reaction. Quickly, she looked away, blushing, and proceeded to enter the bathroom.

"I'm glad you like my body, Granger!" he called after her. He was responded with a frustrated growl, and the door slammed in his face. He chuckled lightly and went off to make himself look even sexier for his Head girl.

* * *

Strolling gracefully into the Great Hall, Blaise was greeted with sighs of appreciative straight women and gay men. He smirked confidently as he approached the Slytherin table. 

"Well you seem to be cheerful today. What did you do?" Draco's voice was full of suspicion as he watched his best friend pile his plate high with breakfast.

"My plan is working!" He replied happily. Draco looked at him blankly. "What plan?"

Blaise looked over at the Gryffindor table across the Hall and said, "My plan to win the heart of the girl that I'm after."

Draco looked slightly disgusted and asked, "And who is this 'lucky' girl, may I ask?"

Blaise paused, "She is beautiful in her own way. She is intelligent and witty. Her temper short, but her legs long. She has deep brown eyes and soft, chocolate colored hair. Her lips always full from biting them, and a cute little nose. Her name means harmony in Greek, and her background full of many cultures. Her name is-"

"Granger, what do you want?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's the shortest thing I've ever written. I promise to update soon, but only if you review, or i wont! It isn't the greatest, but i hope it'll get better. Tell me what you guys think of it. You can even tell me what you guys want in it. That'll give me some ideas. Review! 

_ cherrylily117_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had so many labs and stuff to do. I was so busy andI thought you guys didn't like it, so i was so discouraged. I forgot to read my reveiws, and i didn't know if you liked it, so, now i feel stupid. But whatever. Here it is, it's definately longer than the last. Have fun. Enjoy!

"-"-"-"

"Granger, what do you want? Can't you see we're busy? We have no time for a little Gryffindork like you." Malfoy stated arrogantly.

"Well, I have news for you Malfoy, it's time you get you head out of that scrawny arse of yours and realize that it's not you that I need to speak to, but Zabini. Blaise, McGonnagal has informed me that we are to report to her office after breakfast, so quickly, finish your breakfast, she said it was urgent."

Blaise pushed his plate of uneaten pancakes away and stood to leave. Hermione turned to leave, and Blaise said to Draco, "Let's meet later at the library." He just shrugged and turned back to his porridge. Blaise sighed and hurried out the Great Hall. He would have to be his most charming and witty to make sure McGonagall didn't give him a hard time during their meeting. She didn't like Slytherins, that was obvious, but she definitely didn't like him. Blaise set off at a quick pace, passing many people on his way. Many of them stared at him with a mixture of fear and lust. He smirked confidently before stepping into the Gryffindor's Head of House's office.

"-"-"-"

Hermione sighed as she continued taking notes in Arithmancy. The meeting with McGonagall was, as usual, boring. Alright, alright, it was the worst meeting ever! She had fallen asleep half way through, and was scolded by McGonagall. _McGonagall!_ The Head of her House, the one who thought she had great potential! And then, worst of all, McGonagall had announced that she was to open the Christmas Ball with a special dance. With Zabini!!!!! It wasn't like she hated Zabini. Nope. He was a cute guy. Yup. And she had to dance with him. They had practice every evening. _Every _evening! The thought just made her even more nervous. Besides the fact that she would be _touching_ Zabini, one of the_ hottest_ guys at Hogwarts, everything was fine. Yup, fine, except for the fact that _she didn't know how to dance_!

"What am i going to do? Damn this shit! I swear, revenge will be mine! Who ever thought of making the Head Girl and Boy open the ball with a dance. It's messed up! How could they even consider it? it's absurd! it's out of it! it's-"

The bell rung, indicating the end of class. Totally immersed in her thoughts, she barely paid any attention to where she was going. Hermione walked quickly to her next class, eyes glazed and thoughts whirling.

"I am so going to kill whoever proposed the idea of the Head Girl and Boy opening the ball. I swear to Merlin's pantyhose, when I find out who it is, I will find every way to torture him. The ass. Grrr! I will poke him with my quill, to hell with it! I'll stab him with my quill. See how he likes that! And then he'll know never to make the Head Girl do something she cant do. Oh, I just can't wait! Once I get a hold of him, he'll be so sorry."

"Nobody messes with Granger! Nobody. And nobody is allowed to take my breath away. Damn that Zabini. It's totally illegal to capture my attention that has never been caught before! It's just not fair. I swear to Merlin's frilly hat, when I get my hands on Zabini, he'll pay for it! He will! 'Cause nobody messes with Granger! No one. I know _exactly_ what I'll do with him. I'll take my books, and smash them over his head! One by one, BANG!, then he'll never remember how to mess with me. He'll have such amnesia that he won't even remember-"

Like in all clichés, Hermione bumped into someone, interrupting all her evil thoughts. That someone so happened to be Blaise Zabini. Her books fell out of her hands, spilling all over the floor.

"Great. Just great. My life is so messed up..." She muttered before stooping down to pick up her millions of precious books. And, like in all clichés, Blaise was also picking her books up for her. And most of all, in all clichés, their hands just have to brush each other, it's absolutely mandatory! Hermione blushed profusedly. Blaise just smirked. Gathering her books quickly, she set of for her next class, but not before muttering a tiny "Thank You".

"-"-"-"

Hermione plopped down in her usual seat in her Ancient Runes class. She was, as always, early. Self consciously, she organized herself and rearranged her composure. The bell rang once more, announcing the beginning of class. Students bustled into the classroom, rowdy and cheerful. She sighed before taking out her quill and parchment.

The last of students filed in quietly. Hermione looked straight ahead at the board, concentrating on the spot where the Professor was sure to be standing at any second, never noticing someone walk up to her.

"Anyone sitting here?"

"-"-"-"

A/N: Did you like it? I left a kinda cliffy, but you can guess who it is! Review!!! IF you don't, i do what Hermione was planning to do to Blaise on you! Read it and Reveiw it! If you don't, it'll be another month before i'll update. Hurry!!!!!!! Love me..

_c__herrylily117 _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm updating so soon! Congratulate me! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, I've been working on this as quickly as i could, so you guys could read it. I'm so happy with my reviews. Thank you all! So here it is: Enjoy: )

"Anyone sitting here?"

Hermione's head snapped up, startled by the sudden interruption of her thoughts. It was Blaise. She practically dropped her quill at the sight of the person standing before her. Frantic, Hermione could barely process the question asked.

"Now, now, Hermione. You have been through some many dangerous adventures with Harry and Ron, this is just like any of your other ones," Hermione scolded herself, " Don't be nervous. Just act like the brave Gryffindor that you truly are... Don't let him know how you feel about him..,"

Gathering her composure once more, she faked an annoyed 'nope'. Turning back to her notes, Hermione missed the smirk that splayed across Blaise's features as he plopped down into the seat next to her. The class hushed their whispers as their Professor entered the room.

As the lesson proceeded, Blaise watched Hermione. He watched her concentrate all of her attention on what their Professor was saying. He watched as she blew the strands of hair that stubbornly would not get out of her face. He watched as she stubbornly did not just use her hands to move her hair away. He watched as she doodle random things on the corner of her notes when she thought no one was looking. He smiled inwardly when she zoned out in the middle of a lecture the Professor was giving them. Unbeknownst to Blaise or Hermione, the class watched them. They all agreed mentally to themselves that Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini were meant for each other.

* * *

Hermione was in a totally different world. She had zoned out during an extremely boring lecture that the Professor was giving. She knew she shouldn't be daydreaming, but it was just too boring, even for her, to stay focused. She blamed a certain someone sitting next to her for causing her to act this way. She was spread out on a large blanket in a beautiful meadow. The sun shining down on her with it's bright rays. She smiled as she listened to the exotic birds chirp from the treetops, and the wind blew gently at everything around her, ruffling her hair. She opened her eyes to see a handsome man approaching her slowly. She new who he was the moment she saw his eyes. They were a beautiful dark blue indigo colour. They hypnotized her, their midnight depths swirling with desire. Was it desire, or was there something else in those eyes also? 

She felt a sudden prickling sensation on her back, as if someone was watching her. Quickly, Hermione snapped back down to reality. Looking around, she saw no one that was watching her. She shrugged it off as a fluke and turned back to her notes.

* * *

Blaise had looked practically everywhere for Hermione, but he hadn't found her yet. Strolling around aimlessly, he saw her coming out of a nearby classroom. Deciding to scare her, he followed her stealthily. He was not surprised when she led him to the library. Unaware of the person trailing behind her, 

Hermione headed to the library. Unpacking her books, Hermione still didn't register the presence behind her. Of course, not until Blaise cleared his throat. She jumped, clearly frazzled. He smirked, amused, and leaned against a nearby bookshelf.

"You seem a bit surprised. I wonder why," Blaise smirk grew even wider when he saw Hermione blush, growlng.

"Zabini! Don't you ever do that again. I almost had a heartattack!"

"Please, call me Blaise, _Hermione_." She rolled her eyes at this.

"Fine, what is it you want, _Blaise_?" He smirked.

"I need a favor from you."

A/N: Did you like it? It was short, yes I know. I'm sorry though. I tried. I promise i'll give you the longest chapter soon! REVIEW please! I'm hoping for alot of reviews, so don't let me down: )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Soooo, soooo, soooo, sooooo, sorry! Im sorry! i've had a major writer's block and i just couldn't think of what to write. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"I need a favor from you. It is quite important, and I'm willing to anything in return."

Hermione sighed. "What is this favor?"

Blaise plopped down in the chair opposite of her before saying, "Well, I'm working on this...I guess you could call it a _project_,... it involves wooing a girl, and I was wondering if you could tutor me on how a female's mind works... and take me step by step through my... _journey_...Just until I win the girl over..."

"Well..." Hermione hesitated, considering all the favors he could do for her in return. And then she remembered that she needed to learn how to dance in time for the Ball. "Well, you could teach me how to dance, seeing as we're partners for the Ball anyways..."

Blaise smirked, "Done, it's a deal. So, when do we start?" Hermione stuttered. "B-but wait! That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to think it over!"

He grabbed her hand and shook it. "To bad, _Hermione_, you'll just have to stick with our deal." She kicked him under the table. "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione just smirked a smirk that was worthy of a Slytherin.

"Let's go practice our dance. Hurry, or we'll be late and McGonnagall'll be pissed." She grinned once more before grabbing her bag that was miraculously packed with all of her books that she had taken out and pranced out the library door. Blaise grinned. His plan was working _wonderfully_. Sighing dreamily, he stepped out of the library and followed his Head Girl to the Great Hall.

* * *

Blaise groaned for the umpteenth time this evening as the music started up once more. 

"You must be patient! This dance is the most difficult in the wizarding history! But Dumbledore believed that you two could pull it off..."

Hermione fumed. So it was _Dumbledore's_ idea! _Dumbledore's_ planning! Grr... Once she got a hold of that man, she would throttle him. How could he? How could he humiliate his own Head Girl? Tomorrow, yes, tomorrow, she would give her headmaster a piece of her mind. Yes, and the only thing that'll be left of him would be a tiny piece of HIS mind. _Mwahahahaha_-!-

"Granger." Hermione blinked, confused, and stared at the smirking face of the handsome man standing before her. "What?"

Blaise's smirk grew wider. The music started up. "Let's go through the dance again."

"One, two, three. One...two... three, four, and spin!" Hermione spun- and she fell. She groaned as her bum landed hard onto the marble floor. Blaise grinned at her form above before hauling her to her feet.

"Again, one more time, more slowly now." Hermione huffed, but got into position. The music blared.

"When you dance, you must feel the music. The music sings to you. You must follow it."

She stared at him, awestruck. His smirk came back. "Close your eyes." His voice was husky. Hermione gave him one last look before her eyes fluttered close.

"Without one of your senses, the others sharpen. Now, can you feel the vibrations of the music in your bones?" He asked, his voice pulsing between their bodies. They stepped to the music.

"Can you hear the tempo, the beat, the rhythm?" They glided.

"Can you taste the mood of your partner? Smell the crowd?" They spun.

"Follow it. Flow with it. You become one with the music, one with the air, one with your partner as you glide through the dance." They twirled.

"Feel the music. You become it. It is you..." The music stopped.

A/N.: It's a bit short. I'm so sorry, I know I promised a long one, but I felt bad for letting you guys wait, so I decided to post it, 'cause I knew it would take a while for me to reach the right length to be considered long. Forgive me, please! (And then reveiw:)

_cherrylily117_


End file.
